


Proof Of A Hero (CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS)

by OzymandiasXY



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzymandiasXY/pseuds/OzymandiasXY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young huntress Marie starts her new life in the Val Habar Hunters' Guild. Along the way, she'll meet challenges, find friends, and fight larger than life monsters. But being a Hunter is one thing. Being a Hero is another story entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World We Live In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dreaded, nomadic Deviljho have no specific territory of their own. Their muscles swell if provoked, revealing old wounds. They need to feed constantly due to high body heat and can hunt nearby animals to extinction." - The Grand Hunter's Archive
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBNlLWkO_RA]

Gabriel held his breath.  
If he didn't know any better, he'd say this was his last hunt.  
Of course, he was no stranger to the concept of "one last hunt", seeing as how he was a veteran Hunter of the Elder Hall. He's faced legendary beasts and monsters, but... None like this.  
He gripped the hilt of the massive greatsword in his hand, the cool leather slick with sweat and blood.  
As he hid behind the sanctuary of a life-saving pillar of rock, he, scared and trembling, removed a letter from his pocket and uncapped a charcoal pen from his satchel. He, twitching and heart fluttering, wrote his memoirs. "Sootstone delivered to caravan." He wrote, his breath racked with fear and panic.  
Suddenly, the pillar behind him crumbled and fell, as he scrambled to his feet, tightly clutching his greatsword. And, at that moment, he saw his reckoning. A vast, enormous beast with sickly green scales, mucus dripping from its maw, standing above him. Gabriel adventured out in the wilderness to confront this monster with two others, only to watch them fall like flies beneath the beast's tread and into the beast's never-ending gullet. Ruby-red blood dripped from the creature's mouth as Gabriel believed he could smell some remainder of his companions' scents, dominated by the disgusting breath of this leviathan. His friends, his companions... All their lives, all their memories, gone in one, painful instant. Their weapons were stuck between its blood-speckled, bloodstained teeth. The rancid breath of the beast smelled like death and decay as it stood over him, serving as his ferryman from this world to the next. It gave a low, rumbling noise, almost purring for what would happen next. Behind it was a massive tail, rigid with thick, armor-like scales, protecting the meaty flesh of the inner workings of the beast. And the eyes… small, black beads, staring unblinkingly, directly at him.  
The beast lunged back, and released a terrible, gargantuan scream, louder than anything Gabriel had ever seen. It sounded as it were a bomb the size of a house going off. Gabriel, scared out of his wits, closed his eyes and dropped his sword. His hands immediately went to his ears in order to do anything to halt the horrible noise. The pain rang out in his ears as he saw the monster shift its weight. He heard of this patten before; some kind of recording in the Hunter's library. First it roared, then it went for a bite. He heard of this monster's force, able to crush bone in an instant. One word, repeated over and over in all the archives.  
"Deviljho."  
With a burst of unworldly strength, he dropped and clutched the handle of the greatsword, sheathed it on his back, and ran underneath its body, dodging and weaving beneath its legs.  
He wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
He knew the sword was heavy, and God certainly knew it was sharp. Although his speed was halted as he wielded it, he knew it gave him immeasurable power.  
He unsheathed it, holding the sword with both hands in front of him, his body possessed by a sudden spirit of determination.  
Then, he did the unthinkable.  
He taunted it.  
"C'mon, you filthy animal!" He screamed, his knuckles turning white from gripping the handle. "You may have killed them, but you're not going to take me so easily!"  
The great monster unhinged its jaw, revealing the multiple rows of jagged, misshapen teeth. A heavy breath of sickly, rotten air reached Gabriel, as he had no choice but to receive the full force of it. The smell of blood and bodies made him want to gag.  
He waited, and said a quiet prayer, hoping no one else knew of his last moments. At least he was being brave.  
The beast outstretched its jaws and rushed Gabriel, as he placed the monumental greatsword vertically. Immediately, the Deviljho wrapped its' jaws around Gabriel as he struggled, waiting for the length of the sword to catch the beast off guard. The monster trembled as its blood dripped down the length of the sword, the dark maroon liquid oozing agonizingly slowly down the blade. Gabriel focused for a moment, and noticed his fallen companion's dagger buried in the beast's bright pink gums. He immediately clutched the small knife, and dove out of the beast's jaws.  
The impact of hitting the ground from that height hurt immeasurably, but it was a better alternative than having all of his bones crushed like small twigs in a grinder. He took a quick sigh of relief that he wasn't being eaten alive right now. He ran.  
The beast behind him moved and trembled, trying to eat the greatsword, its mouth a mess of blood and twisted weaponry.  
Gabriel ran and ran away, far from the behemoth that killed and devoured his friends. His eyes caught a small object on the ground; a puddle of the beast's saliva. A versatile building material and a rare and valuable substance.  
Seeing how the great leviathan was currently occupied at the moment, he descended on his knees, quickly removing a glass flask from his satchel and seeing how much of the sickly liquid he could pour into the glass container. It was the least he could get.  
Leaving the beast behind until it was little more than a rumbling in the mountains, he returned to his sanctuary. At the opening of this particular mountain range was this particular Hunter's expedition caravan. There was enough supplies for three people, but...  
Nonetheless, he took a deep breath. He knew his companions for months, one of which he was beginning quite the blossoming young romance with. It was his dagger he recovered from the beast. He clutched the handle and sobbed over the small steel tool. It was more than just a tool, he thought. It was a relic.  
He took his partner's scarf, wrapped around his bedframe, and tied it around the dagger. He plunged it into the ground, and gave a silent prayer. The scarf caught the wind, the scarlet fabric dancing in the breeze. Tears streamed down his face, as he started crying from an overwhelming feeling of anguish, louder and louder until he was screaming in agony.  
Having relieved all necessary tensions, he silently packed up the supplies, and prepared the caravan for travel.  
Inside the caravan were what they came to the mountains for.  
Four sootstone ores. For paying off a contract for better alcohol.  
Mission complete.  
It was only a matter of time before the paycheck for 2,673 zenni came in.  
Oddly enough, 2673 zenni is equivalent to one and a half gravestones.


	2. Val Habar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This port town, bordering on the Great Desert, is a meeting place for all sorts of travellers, merchants, and hunters, looking to do business and gather information. Being built near the Great Desert where dangerous monsters like the Elder Dragon, Dah'ren Mohran, made their home, the town boasts an impressive fleets of sand ships and devices like the giant gong in the town square to keep such grand beasts at bay." - The Grand Hunter's Archive
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYg_38oZP9A]

Meanwhile, in Val Habar, a young huntress settled into her personal caravan. She's only recently joined the Hunter’s Guild, and wanted to make a name for herself (her parents signed up the copay for the personal caravan; she's been saving up for years).  
“Greatest Hunter in Cathar,” she mumbled to herself while unpacking ration cases, “gotta start somewhere.”  
“Well, ‘Greatest Hunter in Cathar,’ you forgot us!” Her mother said, her smile beaming, leaning against the loose doorframe.  
“Mom!” The young huntress exclaimed, rushing to her side. “How could I forget?”  
Her mother was exceptionally proud of her.  
“Your father is busy making deals with that trader over there,” her mother directed, pointing to the stocky woodsman currently haggling Barioth scales with the short old Wyverian atop a perch.  
“Heh, dad never changes, does he?”  
“Never once.” The mother softly said, holding her daughter close.  
A job with the Hunter’s Guild is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Not exactly the safest of jobs, to say the least, but it pays exceptionally well depending on the skill of the hunter.  
“Well, let's see it!” Her mother suddenly began, “Hunter’s licenses aren't exactly common around home…”  
“Of course, mom!” The young huntress began, handing her mother a copy of her guild card.  
The mother began sniffling immodestly.  
“I'm so proud of my little girl. You grew up so fast.” She whispered, very softly, handing back her card.  
“I'll be fine, mom, what's the worst that could happen?” The young huntress said, holding her mother tightly.  
“Oh, y'know…” Her mother wiped her eyes, her makeup streaking. “Bad stuff.”  
“Mom, c’mon, I'll be fine!”  
Her mother held her even tighter and gave a heavy sigh.  
“Stay safe, alright?”  
As her mother held her child ever tighter, she wondered what kind of monsters she’d defeat. The keyword being “defeat”, she didn't exactly like killing things if she didn't have to.  
“I love you, my little Arzuros.” Her mother playfully and solemnly said.  
“Love you too, mama bear.”  
Her mother softly kissed her forehead, and gave the last touches of a hug.  
“Please stay safe, Marie.” Her mother wished, her fingertips lingering on the doorframe. “And if you need anything, just call, and we’ll be there!”  
“Of course, mom.” Marie assured her, her mind distracted by thoughts of shiny new weapons.  
And with that, Marie’s parents left.  
Marie considered calling her mom just once before they disappeared, just to check, but that thought vanished as soon as it came.  
Pure freedom laid before her, and nothing could stand in her way.  
“Meow,” groaned Zazzles, her Palico, a brown-coated tabby with a scar on his left eye. “But fur-st, when's lunch?”  
Okay, almost nothing.  
“Zazzles, we just moved in, are you seriously telling me you're hungry already?” Marie despondently asked.  
“Well, sorry, not my mistake rations are purr-acticly 100 purr-cent carbs,” Zazzles explained, his puns already driving Marie almost completely insane, “Why don't we eat out? There's a open-air kitchen down the street!”  
Seeing as how Marie would literally do anything else besides unpacking, she took him up on his offer. To which Zazzles said it was “purr-fect.”  
“Seriously, Zazzles?” Marie began, already exhausted from the barrage of puns he'd been delivering since her arrival, “We get that you're a cat, what's with all the puns?”  
“Well, I could just not say them, but then you wouldn't get annoyed and resent bringing me along meow-nster hunting with you.”  
“But why would you do that in the first place?”  
“Mostly because it's funny.” Zazzles chuckled to himself. “Fine, I'll put this one on my tab. Tab-by, that is!”  
Would it be wrong if Marie admitted that she really wanted to strangle a cat right now?  
The open-air kitchen was only a two minute walk down the street. The busy air of the marketplace surrounded her, invading her nose with all sorts of exotic smells. A couple argued between themselves, an old man bargained with some traders holding scales that shone with a brilliant light, a chef felyne sat throwing ingredients around in a massive-  
Wait a minute.  
“Wait, Zazzles, you know this guy?” Marie suddenly asked.  
“...Are you assuming all felynes know each other?” Zazzles inquired, walking with her.  
“No, no, definitely not!” Marie defended. “Just… Wondering why I have to pay for everything if you have a tab.”  
Zazzles’ ear twitched as he pawed at it. “He… owes me a favor. I… kind of took an o-purr-tunity to fight a Purr-lesioth…”  
”Oh, God,” Marie began, smirking, “and how'd that turn out?”  
Zazzles idly mewed and pretended to mime a hip-check.  
Marie couldn't keep herself from laughing.  
They reached the wooden table of the open-air kitchen, and took a seat. Only one table?, Marie thought, Must not get much service.  
“Oh, Zazzles, nice to see you again.” The chef felyne stated, resting on a soup ladle. “Anymore jobs you're will to purr-take?”  
“Not today, boss.” Zazzles claimed, “buying lunch ‘fur’ my fur-end here.”  
Marie rolled her eyes. “Aww, I'm your friend now? Thanks, darling!”  
The chef stood above us, and asked, “So, what do you want?”  
Zazzles growled under his breath at Marie’s sarcasm. “Two orders of… salty milk and thorny meat, if you'd please.”  
Marie turned to him subtly and asked, “Salty milk?”  
The chef primed his utensils, and said, “Coming right up.”  
The chef then began a spectacular display of culinary fireworks that Marie stared at because she's only ever seen just her dad in the kitchen, and he's only a step above watching paint dry.  
“Leaves you kind of speechless,” Zazzles commented, closing Marie’s open mouth, “don't it?”  
Marie nodded half-heartedly as the dish slid onto the table.  
It was a porcelain bowl with a very stylish composition, a piece of meat with a single ridge of thorns going down its side and in a pool of a cream base. She picked up her utensils and politely started eating. The meat, albeit sharp in some places, was still very savory. Marie gave a soft sigh of contention. This was the last time she had real food after she moved from her village to Val Habar. She loved how it tasted.  
She looked over at Zazzles to see him contently licking up the cream.  
“Well,” Marie said, smirking at him, “if you’re not busy with your… cream, I’m going to go pick out some armor and get ready for a hunt.”  
Zazzles’ eyes twinkled and instantly got up from his seat.  
“Come again, miao-kay?” The chef asked.  
“Of course!” Marie assured him. “Food this good, how could I stay away?”  
The street cook, although he tried to hide it, started blushing.  
Marie laughed to herself, and explored the marketplace. She figured the Val Habar Armory would be as good as place as any to get some starting wares.  
“Oh, hey, you’re new around here, aren’t you?” the man asked. The man was reasonably tall, wearing a white vest and orange pants, as well as a very streamlined turban. It was certainly hot in Val Habar, after all.  
“Yeah, actually, I am,” confessed Marie. “Was looking for a place to buy some armor.”  
“Well, you came to the right place,” confirmed the salesman. “Nothing but the finest steel wares in Val Habar!”  
The blacksmith next to the shop cleared his throat conspicuously.  
The armorer caught himself, and stated routinely, “Okay, second finest steel wares in Val Habar.”  
The blacksmith chuckled to himself proudly.  
The armorer continued, “So, I just have a few cue cards here, and you’ll be on your way!”  
He took a small, what looked to be a script, out of his pockets. “Okay, so, use the sword & shield for a balance between offense, defense, and mobility. It’s perfect for those new to hunting.”  
“Sounds good,” Marie said, “Might just have to give those a try.”  
“Anyway…” The armorer said, getting ready for his one good moment a day, “BAM! Suit up, Huntah!”  
Marie chuckled to herself momentarily, and perused his collection.  
Since he already talked about the sword and shield, she examined the collection of that specific variation.  
Only three.  
“Y’know, for an armorer,” Marie began, “I really thought you’d have more weapons on you.”  
“Well…” the armorer excused, his hand reaching behind his back tiredly. “We get weapon shipments from Dundorma, and they’ve… recently closed off that particular market. So our inventory’s a little… outdated.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Marie admitted, saying something to sound like she knew what he was talking about, but really didn’t. “Yeah, they’d do that.”  
Marie, realizing she didn’t have much of a choice, picked out a full set of armor and a reasonably sharp sword, and purchased it with cash.  
It felt… nice. A bit rugged, but nothing a little experience and elbow grease wouldn’t fix. Chief Kris. Some sort of shortsword with a bone shield.  
Fair enough. Least she could get, seeing as she hasn’t went out into the field yet.  
Marie walked back home to her caravan and to her equipment locker. It was more like a big box, but she preferred the term locker. Felt more homely that way.  
Looking over her inventory, she noticed an identical set of standard-issue armor alongside her new purchase.  
And then she said a very loud curse word.  
She angrily equipped the stainless-steel suit of standard-issue Hunter’s Guild armor. Zazzles tried to console her, but he was too busy making puns to make any leeway.  
She took a deep breath, and tried to relax.  
Keyword being tried.  
She basically just was swinging the sword around in her caravan making “whoosh” noises with her mouth while wearing a full set of battle armor.  
“God, you’re such a nya-rd.” Zazzles muttered, watching her from the door.  
“I’m a what now?” Marie asked, still playing with the sword.  
“Y’know, a nya-rd. A nerd.” Zazzles corrected himself.  
“Gee, thanks, Zazzles.” Marie sarcastically said, twirling the sword around and dropping it immodestly.  
Zazzles caught himself laughing.  
“Well, if you’d like, we could actually do what we came here to do.” Zazzles admitted.  
“You mean, ‘killing poor, defenseless animals?’” Marie suggested, her voice amusingly pouty.  
“Yeah, actually, sounds pretty good right now.” Zazzles confirmed.  
Marie pointed her sword forward dramatically and sheathed it.  
“You read my mind, little buddy.”  
She ruffled Zazzles’ head playfully, to which he mewled irritatingly.  
They walked to the massive Gathering Hall together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two down. I'm on a roll.


	3. The Gathering Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, yeah, I know the Gathering Hall. Val Habar, right? I started my Hunting career there. Only a matter of time before you get to the Elder Hall, and then you take the hits from His Immenseness himself. Well, that's honestly depending on if you make it. There's a price to be paid for monster parts, and they need to be paid in full. Lot of good men and women out there, so let's have a good year, alright?" - TikiMan451, prodigious Hunter of Val Habar
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0-aP1FYxVc]

The Gathering Hall was a massive amphitheater mostly made out of wood and thatch. However, seeing as there wasn't much of a need for a theater while there's annoyingly frequent monster attacks, the theater was closed down and most of the interior was replaced with basic trading post supplies, such as a hunter’s supply post. They also had a reasonably above-average restaurant, although the chef, while good, is very petty. Doesn't shell out the best ingredients unless he thinks you deserve it. Or, of course, you're with someone who does.   
When Marie and Zazzles entered, nobody was around and the shops were all closed. Of course, that was mostly because it was 3 in the morning. They then went home, had a long rest, and returned around noon.   
The plaza was full of people then.   
Marie wasn't sure she's ever seen so many people in one place before. Well, still not technically true, she had been to mass at one point in her life.   
She shyly walked over to the bar of people who looked like they ran the place, and asked, curiously but bravely, “So who do I have to talk to to kill a dinosaur around here?”   
The maid behind the counter in a yellow dress smiled and hid her smile with her sleeve. The other two maids in blue and red looked at me sadly for a moment, then laughed along themselves.  
“Judging by your optimism,” the yellow maid began, still smiling, “you must be new here.”   
Funny for her to say. The wrinkles on her uniform weren't ironed out well, the buttons were uneven, and it mostly looked as if she just had an energy drink before this shift started and put on the uniform quick enough so she still had time to eat before leaving. If i didn't know any better, I’d say she started working here last week.   
Not even mentioning the subtle nuances in her expression, her voice, and how she smiled so legitimately, she didn't fully understand the consequences of her work yet.   
Just look at the woman in blue. She understood. When no one was looking, she took a deep sigh and tried to steady herself. Focus. Concentration on her work so nobody would notice that her confidence masked her tears. After all, she'd had been working for the Guild for years, and fully understood just what kinds of abominations she's been marching her employees off to war against.   
Now, Marie didn't know any of that. As determined as she is, she's still a little näive. I mean, she knew how to swing a sword around, but wasn't… Okay. Here's a secret.   
She had professional weapon training, but forgot it. She's a little forgetful sometimes, especially when weapon training was in a style she wasn't exactly comfortable with. She didn't like how adamant the teacher was on how she had to learn this style exactly like this, and it made her feel, quite frankly, inadequate. She still remembers bits and pieces of muscle memory, but can't give a full performance. After a while of kind, graceful bladework, she'll just descend into swinging her sword around. Which, seeing as how she's fighting huge monsters, it doesn't exactly matter on your finesse being exactly on par.   
The woman in yellow glanced at Marie’s hunter’s license.  
“Okay,” she admitted, trying to keep Marie up to speed. “You have three monsters to hunt to advance in your level, the Seltas, the Kecha Wacha, and the Tetsucabra. However, one of our sponsors has requested a live Gypceros, so please, don't kill one. Which of these ventures most interests you, Hunter?”   
Marie brought her fingers to her lips curiously. She's heard stories about Kecha Wachas being generally annoying primates originating from the Primal Forest, Seltas being massive insects, and Gypcerii being very old creatures, probably migrating from the first Hunt back in Kokoto-Minegarde.   
She glanced at Zazzles beaming back up at her.  
“Actually,” she sheepishly suggested, sliding the Seltas card to her with her finger, “Could I get some help, please? Kind of new here.”  
The maid in yellow looked very wearily concerned for a moment, and then reprised her workplace personality.   
“That's quite alright, ma'am. Please consult the woman next to the large gong, if you would.” She explained, an open palm directing her to the woman waving next to, yes, a giant gong.  
“How did they fit that in the building’s tiny doors?” Marie thought.   
Marie walked to the gong woman, introduced herself, and kindly asked if she could ‘open the floodgates’, so to speak. The woman nodded courteously, spun around, and hit the gong with a discordant crash.  
Marie went to the in-house restaurant, looked at the menu, and realized she had already ate. She did notice the fine print at the bottom of the menu that stated Guild Hunters get free drinks, though.   
It was a long agonizing wait for anyone to appear at the hall. Marie laid down on the bench, yawning and about to take a power nap.   
A bell rang as two Hunters entered the hall. They both looked exceedingly decked out in exquisite armor and very, very fancy weapons. Almost impractically so. Especially the man, who had what could be assumed to be a massive volcanic lance on his back.  
“Okay, Beowulf, okay, I believe you,” the woman mused, so enraptured in her conversation with Beowulf that she nonchalantly redeemed a voucher for free meals (not even beginning to mention the credit for the highest-quality possible ingredients) while not even looking away from her compatriot.  
“Hello!” Marie introduced warmly, waking up from her drowsy stupor.   
The woman removed a guild card from her belt and slid it across the table.   
“Rose, Fairy-Tale Dragonslayer. HR 464. Elder Hall Gold Crown Hunter, Insect Glaive and Switch Axe specialist.”   
Rose turned her head to Marie and winked flirtatiously. Marie shuddered and felt herself blush underneath her armor. I mean, Marie was impressed to meet such a prodigious female Hunter, is all.   
Beowulf groaned aloud, and echoed her gesture, attempting to slide his card across the table but having it catch the wind and ending up on the floor.   
Rose caught herself giggling as Beowulf embarrassingly picked it up off the floor.   
He dropped it on the table for Marie to collect.  
“Beowulf, Screaming Disappointment, HR 282, Elder Hall Gold Crown Hunter, Lance and Hunting Horn specialist.”  
Interesting choice in Guild title.   
After the two reasonably well-minded strangers introduced themselves to Marie, they sat together at the table while they ordered food so large, Marie wasn't sure they could fit it all in their mouths.  
Marie yawed and reviewed over her inventory. Health kits, traps, situationally-dependent items she’d never use, she had everything.   
One more bell rang.  
In walked a very tired, very broken man who made his way to the table and despondently devoured a disproportionately large hunting primer.   
“And you are?” Rose asked, finishing her plate up and taking potion inventory.   
The visitor sat in silence, eating, as he removed three Hunter’s cards and distributed them. Marie eagerly took one.  
“Gabriel. Awakened Rebel, HR 6, Val Habar High Rank Hunter, Greatsword and Charge Blade specialist.”   
Rose scanned his armor. As a veteran of hunting, she had seen this type of thing before. Her face turned from a casual smile to a disheartened frown.  
“I'm sorry,” Rose muttered. “I know how often this kind of thing happens.”   
She shifted her weight, causing the massive mechanism on her back to move, clanking old chains that looked as if they had been underwater for years.  
She walked over to him calmly, and explained, “I undertook the quest Naked and Afraid, and I lost my best friends on the way. We, um…” She struggled to continue, her voice clearly breaking. “We had a plan to use explosives. One of ours got blown to pieces hitting the fuse, but we got the first Deviljho down for our trouble. A-after that, the second one took out my friend, and we trapped it. We were so close to winning…   
Rose sighed and cleared her throat.   
“He propped the thing’s mouth open with his bow and tried to launch a payload directly down its throat.” She muttered, devoid of emotion.   
Beowulf looked impressed. I'd be too, that sounds like a ridiculous strategy.   
“I mean, he succeeded, but all that remained of him were his feet. The-the Deviljho sort of bit him off at his knees…” Rose whispered, her eyes glowing with a certain inner flame.  
She comported herself.   
“After that, I killed it myself.” Rose admitted, devoid of all emotion but the fury in her eyes. “Finished the quest for free after that.”   
Gabriel looked up at her slowly.   
“Thank you for sharing.” Gabriel hesitatingly confessed. “I'm sorry for your loss.”  
“Oh, don't start.” Rose began, her voice sounding like someone had flipped a switch from miserable to furious. “I told you about my experience with Deviljho because I smelled it off you- you didn't take a shower since the hunt, did you?”  
Gabriel’s cheeks flushed red, devoid of embarrassment.   
“Figured.” Rose stated, flexing her fingers. “I know you have problems, but you're gonna get eaten alive out there if you don't focus.”  
She looked at Marie directly and nodded. “Ready to go when you are.”  
Beowulf flared his eyebrows and nudged Gabriel’s shoulder.  
“Listen, man,” Beowulf asked, “I know she's rough around the edges, but she's a good Hunter. We’re killing something, nice and easy, you don't have to fight it if you don't want to. I'll switch to Horn if you need me to play backup.”  
Gabriel took a deep breath and quietly said, “That’d be nice.”   
Beowulf smiled and ran off to switch weapons.   
Marie thought it was nice how well-knit the Hunters were, how willing they were to support each other, how they all had blood in their ledgers. She also thought Rose was cute, but that's besides the point.   
Beowulf returned to the foyer, signaling Gabriel with a hand on his shoulder. They both walked to the Hunter’s launch and they looked at Marie anticipatingly.  
Marie took a quick sigh of pride.   
She walked to the three other Hunters and began the quest confidently. The first step to the rest of her life, and she was spending it with two veterans and a man who just lost his lover.   
This was gonna be a good hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long enough, but College is hard work, y'know?


End file.
